The compounds of the present invention have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,390 herein incorporated by reference. Processes for preparing the compounds are also described therein.
The compounds are useful as antibacterial and antifungal agents. The compounds have also antineoplastic activity as demonstrated by in vitro and in vivo activity against leukemia.